Muan
Muan (ムアン) is a Male Nevrean living among the Shigu in the New Age setting. Some elements are drawn from a personal fan fiction. Appearance Hair is sky blue. Body colors follow green "parakeet" colors, with more yellow around neck and belly. some white with black speckles around the neck. Body frame is very petite, and lithe, as he was malnourished when young. The sash is a design found from his Native Nevrea. (The same sash Aaru from blue chapter) ** There is a bandage on his tail. This is because his tail plume was severed when he was young. (It is recovered later) Biography Parents were Nevrean traders and crafters. They were brutally robbed and murdered by Shigu traitors turned bandits. Muan was sold off to underground Vore show trafficker. There, he had his tail plume severed, and was stripped of every trace of his Nevrean past, including a bracelet he held dear. It had feathers from his mother, father, and sister woven into it. After a traumatic experience at the Vore show, he finds himself on a caravan that was headed East, but was instead dropped off sooner in a small border town in a valley in the vast Astna Region. He was badly malnourished and nursed back to health. Although the comfort and relative peace was very short-lived. "Shigu Storm" --- [http://vilous.net/wiki/Jakk Jakk was present there. This portion is intended to run parallel to the Beginning of Green Chapter] After a devastatingly gorey massacre, a Shigu Captain finds Muan in very poor health hiding in a stone hut. After discovering that this emaciated Nevrean had musical talent, this captain became curious, and asked Muan to play a song on a small gourd flute. A particular song he was supposed to play for his sister at her coming of age ceremony. This Shigu Captain was profoundly touched by the display, a shining tear falling off of Muan's arm as he played, a final heartfelt expression that told a story without words. This song saved his life. The captain takes him in to become a personal assistant under his watch. (Note: This scene is indeed inspired from the Adrien Brody movie, The Pianist) Among the Shigu Forces, there is much logistic work and toil to be done. Muan meets another slightly older male Nevrean. Their friendship is short lived as well, as he is brutally killed by the same Sergal who he encountered at the Vore show not too long ago. Some times passes. Muan becomes even more heavily dissociated. But the Shigu captain gets him to open up and start talking about his past. They both begin a growing rapport, of stories, learning of their respective cultures. Stories of guilt, memories, hopes, forgiveness. The captain reveals his particularly heavy guilt burden for driving his son into the Shigu forces only to be killed during their very first skirmish. The hard hearted captain finally begged him for forgiveness, but it was too late as his son laid bleeding out heavily in his arms. His son only wished to be a gardener. Muan later convinces the captain to help ease his conscience, and least attempt making amends to his former mate whom he humiliated and threw out. This did not go well. She fled during the Shigu Forces recruiting drives, and lived quite miserably as a destitute among caravans and hovels. When she was found by the captain as a starving beggar in the GoldRing slums. She became enraged beyond description, as she was told about their son being killed, despite the Captain's sincerest regrets, she thrashed him thoroughly, badly scraping one of his eyes. ] The topic arose, of why the Captain severed Muan's tail plume in the first place. He didn't have an answer. "There... was no reason...." Muan was silently livid at this. Forgiveness being a flighty and monumentally difficult, sought after thing. Muan consoles the captain... and finally forgives him for severing his tail plume years ago. Muan does spend a significant amount of time interacting with Rain. She has always found him particularly "interesting" since she first laid eyes on him, as they confide in each other. "Devouring an opponent's heart after a duel? ... Yes, you'd never believe. An act of gratitude." Muan, during the height of the Conquest of the West, flees to GoldRing. During that time he interacts with other Nevreans of his own kind, exchanging and learning more of their modern culture and ways. He spends about 5 years in Goldring, while in the midst of a reconstruction, seeing the beginnings of a cultural revival. He spends time among the Urban Nevreans, with mixed experiences. Some find him to be very bizarre, some find him detestable as he seems to come off as a Shigu apologist, which he quickly learns to hide in order to prevent being targeted for muggings. Rain is brought to GoldRing during her imprisonment. During that span of RC40-60 he grows even closer to Rain despite her mental decline, and becomes one of her trusted attendants, caring for her during imprisonment, cooking and managing her food. RC60, he performs a final rites dance and performance for Rain. That day, Jakk is also present. Muan mourns her death along with the rest of the Shigu. remaining alongside the Shigu during the famine periods, he assumes a more minor, cautiously discreet advisory role. RC62 he is raped by a female Nevrean member of the Out Ring. Muan, for quite some years after arriving at Gold Ring, comes off as rather morose.. and quiet. it takes a while for him to lighten up and be able to enjoy himself like the others... he never really feels like part of a crowd, and it's silently very painful, watching others enjoy themselves and interact. His invaluable skills in consoling others and helping them through emotionally difficult times, mostly from his own experience, in turn helps him work through his own faults and scars. This female hatched the egg and left the fledgling in the care of Northerners, traveling shaman.(She kept some shards, the shaman also kept egg shards. The mother also made sure Muan received shards as well.) These Shaman raised the son, as Jiki, naming him after a fragrant kelp like growth found under precarious cliffs used in perfumery and cooking. He grew to be a very unusually robust irregular male. In stark contrast to his father's petite size. RC90 Blaze of Sailzane - Muan is injured. RC95 In GoldRing, Jiki reunites with an elderly Muan. They recognize each other on sight. They quickly catch up over the coming years, and share their experiences and personal works and philosophy. Including their social activism and mentoring. "My son, there is no satisfaction in hate. I know forgiveness is the hardest thing in the world to do sometimes." "I am welcome nowhere. But I am at home anywhere. Our family is.. everyone." "Same Red blood.. we're all made of the same things." (Starfall Children Arc) RC100 Muan's interactions with Kharnak are tense at first, after he witnessed some atrocities. "I think you're an incredibly disgusting person for what you've done.." "you're a splitting image of your grandfather." To which Kharnak's ears perked. He continues, "..would you like to know.. how I know?" (Tentative)RC113 - Muan dies. While walking peacefully with Jiki alongside ColVilous lake. Facts: - He is a true synesthete. His senses are combined. (Seeing music. Seeing fragrance. Tasting color) - He dabbled in the first attempts at constructing a written Nevrean language, but the original drafts weren't found, nor completed until many decades later. His son Jiki recovers them, but his attempts to compile and propose them also failed within his lifetime. "The other Eltus, Agudner and Sergals, have several of their own written languages. But despite the Nevrean ability to remember and learn them with ease, we have none. This is a grievously missing chasm of expression, sorely to be filled. In my musings i've collected phonetic glyphs for our speech. Mostly from my vision... The way the sound looks to me in my mind. I see the sound...I can feel it, and taste it as well. I find it disheartening, the rest of Nevrean society seems to be oddly resistant to this concept." - During her imprisonment time, Muan actually taught Rain to sing a few notes. "She had... the most richly beautiful contra-alto voice beyond imagination." - He has dabbled in a stint of brothel work as well, and rather enjoyed it. Although he grew a distaste for it, as he felt the other Nevreans were cheapening their beauty, and placing too much focus on the erotic aspects, and less so for the spiritual purpose. Heart of Eltus 3 beat rhythm. Sharing spirit we feel the same. 3 flesh 1 soul Love intellect courage we beat the same All same. Under 1 sun. Eltusekai edor demec"pirru éye krra jic j"krr Pirru ʁang, kei éye Qutayo, Kenzax, Uazi Krra demjic Ya Jic Kei mu Nax Category:Nevrean Category:Character Category:Male